Regenerative turbine pumps, commonly used as fuel pumps in motor vehicles, are characterized by a disc-shaped impeller the periphery of which is enclosed in an annular pump chamber defined by a stationary housing enclosing the impeller. The depth and outside diameter of the pump chamber exceed the depth and diameter of the impeller. Radial vanes around the periphery of the impeller induce fluid flow in the pump chamber in regenerative fashion in the direction of rotation of the impeller from an inlet port toward a discharge port while boosting the pressure of the fluid. The annular pump chamber is interrupted by portions of the stationary housing, commonly called strippers, extending to near the planar sides and the circumference of the impeller. The strippers separate the inlet and discharge ports of the pump. As the vanes enter and leave the confines of the strippers, pressure pulses are generated which, because of the high rotational speed of the impeller, may create audible tones. A regenerative turbine pump according to this invention incorporates novel features for minimizing such audible tones.